


All Bets Are Off

by quellthefire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Betting, Bruce is woefully clueless, Edging, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Kink, Nat Clint and Sam think they have everything figured out, Power Exchange, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Steve gets off on sneaking around, Stony - Freeform, Teasing, Tony Stark is a control freak except in the bedroom, What the Avengers don’t know won’t hurt them, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire
Summary: “How long you wanna bet til they’re hooking up?” asked Nat, once she was pretty sure the Super Soldier was out of earshot.“At least a couple more weeks. Then they’ll spend the next month trying to hide it from everyone, and doing an absolutely crap job of it. And we’ll all have to pretend like we don’t know what’s going on to protect their delicate egos.”——————————Everyone has their own idea about how and when Tony and Steve will end up together. But they don’t know what’s actually happening when they’re not around.





	All Bets Are Off

“Fucking hell!”

Steve could hear a loud crash and the clattering of something ceramic hitting the tile floor above them. 

“I guess Tony’s up.” Clint said impassively and went back to reading the Sunday Times. “Dodgers are doing better this season.”

“Uh huh,” was all the blonde could muster. “What do you think he’s doing up there?” 

Clint shot him an inquisitive look. Normally Steve would be content to debate the finer points of this year’s players, but that noise had been pretty jarring. And it was awfully early for Tony, Clint reasoned. He usually dragged himself out of bed just before noon. It was one of the side effects of staying up all night tinkering in his workshop

“You don’t think he hurt himself, right?” Steve continued, “I mean, he was supposed to take time to recover, what if he fell or something?” Clint didn’t quite know where this sudden anxiety was coming from, but it was distracting like none other. Steve was always the calm one, but lately he’d been more jumpy, easier to scare. It was starting to wear on his nerves. 

Nat looked up from her eggs and juice. “He’s Tony. Even if he was on fire, do you think he’d accept our help putting it out?” 

Clint couldn’t help but laugh at Natasha’s comment, and then noticed Steve’s frown. “Fine. Go check on him. I don’t need a dead billionaire on my conscience. Let us know if you need help.” 

Steve looked frustrated at his teammate’s apparent lack of care for their friend, but did what Clint suggested, standing to leave. 

“I’ll send your regards.” It was about as icy as the blonde could muster, which wasn’t saying much, but it still made his fellow Avengers uncomfortable. 

Clint felt unsure of how to respond, and settled on a half-hearted wave goodbye as Steve left to find Tony. 

“How long you wanna bet til they’re hooking up?” asked Nat, once she was pretty sure the Super Soldier was out of earshot. They’d gotten better at predicting the distance necessary. Steve had overheard them once, but they had played it off like they were talking about Sam and some girl. That had been a close call. 

Clint finally put down his morning paper, taking a much needed sip of coffee. “At least a couple more weeks. Tony will pretend that he’s fine, and that he doesn’t need anyone’s assistance. Steve will play the doting caretaker, and eventually win him over when Tony agrees to let him help. Then they’ll spend the next month trying to hide it from everyone, and doing an absolutely crap job of it. And we’ll all have to pretend like we don’t know what’s going on to protect their delicate egos.”

Nat snorted and took another bite of her omelette. “Sounds about right, but I think it’ll be at least two months before anything happens. Tony’s so in denial about it, and probably doesn’t think he’s good enough for Cap. That’s gonna delay things quite a bit. And Steve’s so wholesome that he’s probably racked with guilt about having such impure thoughts about a coworker. He’ll be the one to confess though. That boy can’t hide his feelings to save his life.”

“You two really need to get a life,” a deeper voice interrupted. Sam had come back from his daily run. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the center of the table and sat down, facing the two. “But my money’s on Stark getting drunk one night and making a move on Steve. Of course they’d both act like it never happened the next day.”

——————————————————-

Steve had slipped upstairs, careful not to wake anyone who was still asleep as he passed by their rooms. He’d devoted a fair amount of time to learning how to be stealthy back in the day, and it came in handy a lot more than he’d expected. 

He found Tony in his bedroom, sitting on top of the covers in sleep pants and nothing else. The lock clicked closed behind him as he shut the door. 

“Took you long enough. I was starting to think you forgot,” Tony had the slightest hint of a pout in his voice. It was something he saved just for Steve, and it always made him melt a little inside. 

Steve made his way across the room and kissed his forehead. “Sorry, I had to make it believable to Nat and Clint. Good job on improvising a reason for me to come up here, though. I’m guessing it was the toothbrush holder that you pretended to knock over?”

Tony grimaced up at him and flushed a little. “No, that was for real. I’m still having some peripheral vision issues ever since that battle last week. JARVIS says my eyesight should return back to normal functioning within a couple more days, but retinal injury is annoyingly fickle apparently.”

“Well, it certainly was convincing. Which is good,” the blonde paused just long enough to kiss him quickly on the lips, “I know neither of us is ready to have that conversation with the rest of the team.”

Tony pulled Steve closer, falling back onto the bed and letting Steve press against him, trailing kisses down Tony’s neck. 

“Do you think they’re onto us?” his breathing was stuttering, he was too distracted by how good it felt to have Steve’s warm, solid body covering his. He felt feverish with need. 

Steve, the tease that he was, had started biting and nibbling and it took everything Tony had to not beg him for more. 

“No way,” Steve mumbled. “They know we’re into each other, but they think it’s weeks or months until anything happens. That’ll buy us some time until we can figure out a better plan. Sam is convinced you’ll get drunk and seduce me, by the way.”

That made Tony burst into laughter. “If only they knew the truth about you, Mr. America.”

Steve pulled back from Tony’s neck, momentarily looking hurt. “Hey now, you know I hate when you call me that. And besides,” his expression had morphed into a grin. “I have no clue what you’re talking about. I am the pillar of morality and goodness that I’ve always been.”

Tony thrust his hips up against him with a smirk, delighting in the gasp that Steve let out. 

There was a smugness on Tony’s face as he spoke, “If only the world knew what you’re like when you’re alone with me. How you were the one to get wasted on that Asgardian mead and come knocking at my door. And how I turned you down, because I’m an honorable man, and would never take advantage of someone who was too drunk to know what he’s doing.”

“Hey!” Steve responded with a thrust of his own.

“And how I took care of you that night, like the good friend I am,” Tony continued. He wore a quasi-serious expression that was barely containing his laughter. “And how the next morning you freaked out when you thought we'd hooked up, and I, being the absolute marvel of a human being that I am, calmed you down, and reassured you that nothing happened and everything was okay still.” Tony would probably never let him live this down. 

Steve started up with the trail of kisses again, this time working his way slowly to Tony’s hips, teasing him and making him shudder with want as he tried to finish recounting the story. The heat of his touch was overwhelming. 

Tony tried to clear his head and continue, “And what would they think if they knew about the next night when you showed up at my workshop, this time sober, and told me you meant everything you’d said when you were drunk, and that you didn’t care what happened because it was too excruciating to not tell me how you really felt?” 

Tony couldn’t help but grind against Steve again, loving how close Steve’s mouth was to his cock. Steve started working Tony’s sleep pants down his hips, eager to distract him. 

“Then of course we had the hottest sex of my life. You know, I’ve always wanted to get fucked on my workshop table, but I never thought you’d be the one to do it,” Tony mused. 

“Oh, shut up,” Steve muttered, looking down at Tony, who was now gloriously naked. “You always talk too much. Haven’t you ever heard of not ruining the mood?”

Tony’s cock twitched in response, “You and I both know you love it. It’s one of the many things that makes me irresistible to you.” He knew he was right because Steve grasped onto his hardness and started working his hand up and down the slick shaft, gentle at first, then experimentally increasing the amount of pressure and speed. 

“Yeah, just like that. Ohh, that’s perfect,” Tony said, once Steve had reached an even pace that made him shiver from how fucking good it felt. 

They had gotten really good at this aspect of the relationship over the past couple months. Sex was easy and fun. Something just clicked between them. All that time spent arguing over their jobs as Avengers had led to a lot of pent up frustration that made for mind-blowing sex. 

Tony had by far been the more experienced one when it first started, but Steve was eager and creative. He had learned a lot in the past couple months, and Tony was always shocked at how easily he picked up new skills. There were things he could do with his hips and mouth that left Tony speechless, spent from how intensely he’d come. 

Steve continued working his hand on Tony’s cock, teasing him by lightening the intensity and then surprising him with a sudden fervor that put Tony on the edge of coming. This had become a game for the two, and Steve was determined to see just how far he could push him until Tony gave in to his orgasm. It was excruciating in the best way possible. 

“If only they knew what was really happening right now. How dirty Captain Steve Rogers can be when he’s given the right motivation.”

“You’re gonna regret saying that,” Steve said, a hint of a growl in his voice. 

“Make me.” 

Tony was the master at egging Steve on, and they both loved this part of the game. Tony would say things to rile him up, and then Steve would punish him with maddening orgasms that made him whimper and beg for mercy. 

And right now, Steve did exactly as he was told. He positioned himself above Tony, who was still lying on his back, and slammed into him, deep and firm and unyielding. It surprised Tony, there was something so desperate about the intensity of it. 

He balled his hands up in the sheets as Steve pumped into him again and again, failing to maintain any semblance of control over himself. Tony’s senses felt scorched beyond repair, and the only thing that mattered in this moment was how good it was to fucked like this, by the man he’d loved for years.

Tony had to bite into the bed covers to suppress his moans. They had been so good about not getting caught, but it was hard to keep quiet when Steve fucked him this deeply.

He didn’t want it to ever stop. 

——————————————————-

Tony had a difficult time giving over control to anyone. But when he was on his back or his knees in front of Steve, he craved that release. Knowing that Steve could easily overpower him but chose not to made him harder than he’d ever been, and when Steve was gentle and soft with him, Tony knew it was his way of saying ‘I love you’.

Neither of them had worked up the guts to say it outloud. But Tony knew it was there. It was obvious in the sweet caresses in the kitchen when they knew no one was around. It was obvious in the look on Steve’s face as Tony fucked him until he couldn’t speak. They weren’t ready to tell the world, but they didn’t really need to yet. They each knew what the other felt, and that was enough. 

Besides, all this sneaking around made their meetups even hotter. Tony could tell that Steve got off on being secretive. Those stolen kisses in the Compound elevator, and knowing that the rest of their friends had no clue what was actually going were thrilling.

They’d almost gotten caught once, by Bruce who was coming to check on Tony in the workshop. Thankfully Steve had the foresight to tell JARVIS to alert them if anyone was about to come into the room. He’d had to hide under a desk for ten agonizing minutes, while Bruce asked Tony about his latest designs. 

When Steve eventually got bored, he’d gotten the idea to start teasing Tony from beneath the table, wanting to see how much he could get away with until Tony cracked. It wasn’t the smartest idea, admittedly, since he didn’t want to get caught. But seeing Tony try to maintain a straight face when talking to Bruce about nanobots, all while Steve sucked his cock flawlessly was worth it.

Thankfully Bruce was too excited about his current research to notice what was actually going on. Tony feigned tiredness and convinced Bruce to go back to bed and that he’d be leaving the workshop as soon as he’d finished logging his notes for the night. 

They’d ended up fucking each other senseless on the floor of the workshop in some rather creative positions, instead. 

——————————————————-

Steve and Tony knew there would come a point that the rest of the Avengers would find out about their relationship, but for now, they’d take all the privacy they could get. The sneaking around had become second nature, but they knew they’d eventually slip up. 

For now, they were content to share kisses in empty hallways, and save the rest for their bedrooms when everyone was asleep. Something about them just worked, and they’d deal with the rest when they had to. 

Besides, they had bets on how long it would take everyone to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first MCU fic I’ve posted, though I’ve got a couple more previously written that will be posted at some point in the future.
> 
> I hope I did right by these boys. It was definitely a fun piece to write. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
